Funeral of a Kitsune
by eleksav
Summary: Young Draco Malfoy is snatched deep into the Forbidden Forest. He struggles to survive losing all ties from his family and being claimed as kit to a Fox-Lady. It seems Harry Potter is the only one who hasn't given up hope looking for him. AU Harry/Draco malexmale
1. maidens of moonlight

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF THIS PIECE OF FANFICTION.**

**Authors Note: **This story has been battling to come into typed form. I can only say I'm already proud of this piece of work.

**This is not a crossover! **I am using the mythical folklore creature from Japan/Korea, the Kitsune/Gumiho. At the end of each chapter I'll give any magickal terms needed.

**(Male/Male) **shall appear in chapters to come, Harry/Draco pairing.

**Warnings:** shall be posted for each chapter. This chapter? slight language.

* * *

(Time Frame: 1st Year, The Forbidden Forest)

**~ * MAIDENS OF MOONLIGHT * ~**

_Run faster! _His mind screams.

Stumbling through the darkness he keeps his head down and pumps each leg against the twisted earth. The sight of that _thing_ digging into the dead unicorn had him madly dashing through the Forbidden Forest leaving Harry Potter behind. The good-for-nothing prat was at least useful to slow down that monster. The passing thought sent a frightening image of a boyish corpse in his minds' eye. That dead boy's face contorted from Potter's to his own. Draco Malfoy lets out a wail of fright, cursing his own imagination.

On he went, rushing head first into the night.

Shadows swirl about enclosing him in sickened fear. He ran and ran. Soon though, with his focus uneven, Draco trips over an unearthed root and falls to his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. For a moment the blonde boy just lies there sucking down air. Time slips by and his breathing settles. Young Malfoy breaks the silence with a meek groan as he pushes himself onto his back. Hopefully the distance he put between himself and that monsters' next _snack_ is vast enough so that he won't be chased this far. Surely from here he'll be able to find his way back to the blasted castle.

The sound of low giggles cause Draco to jerk his head up into the trees. There in the shadows, two females with hidden faces sit perched upon a branch. Their naked flesh exposed and shinning eyes glowing like the moonlight. Incredibly long, flowing hair twists around their most private parts that were ready to seduce any wayward man. The maiden's bodies were of matching height and voluptuous volume. Only their shades of hair color set them apart; one the color of an Autumn maple leaf, the other of Spring wheat.

Instead of anticipation or foolish headiness, the young Slytherin feels nothing but trepidation towards the pair. Everything in the Forbidden Forest is dangerous -he would be a blithering idiot if he'd forget something like that. Shakily, Draco reaches inside disheveled robes and pulls out his wand. Pointing it at the snickering women-like creatures he rises to his feet and braced himself. "_Everte Statum!"_

The spell shoots by the two maidens and they look back down at the boy before bursting into another round of laughter.

Draco's face burns hot in anger giving him courage to yell at the shadowy figures. "What the bloody hell do you think is so funny?!"

Their purring voices greet his ears through their giggles. "Look sis –look, I sees a _manthing_."

"Yes a manthing an' feisty at that! But oh so small!"

"Ello down there! Be you a manthing?" The first calls out to Draco.

With a frown and glare Draco shifts his wand to point at her. "I am a man!"

"Why you be so small?!"

"So tiny?!"

"So little?!"

"So bitty?!" They snicker in unison.

The Slytherin seethes in anger. "Because unlike you I am still young you hags! Haven't you ever seen a _boy _before?" Draco wanted to scrub the word 'boy' off his tongue, but he doesn't know any other way to explain to these cracked-out things what he is. "I'm a pureblood wizard! From a powerful family! And I'll fry the lot of you the moment you get too close!"

Those two sets of unsettling eyes glance at each other before letting out howls of laughter making Draco clutch his wand tighter and grind his teeth.

Suddenly one of the maidens fell backwards off her perch and began crawling down the tree, her hair glittering gold trails behind her as she disappears in the shadows. Draco became alarmed at this and turned his wand on the other. The other just giggles and falls forward, snatching a branch out of the air and whisps to another tree with burning red hair blazing after her. Their voices echo around him in the dark…

"Young it says!"

"Boy it says!"

"Offspring to a manthing."

"Indeed a pretty, little kit."

"A kit!" The first female yowls as she shrugs out from behind a tree to snatch playfully at Draco. He stumbles back staring openly at her long clawed fingers. Her creepy moonlit eyes behind a veil of hair watch him fall back.

Turning to run from the dangerous maidens Draco yelps when the second one appears from another tree to reach for him.

"We know who be missin' a kit."

"Dead, gone, dumb kit." Tsked, the redhead as they chat back and forth, taunting young Malfoy.

"Didn' learn fast enough."

"Didn' learn!"

They leave the trees and crawled gracefully across the ground on their hands and feet. Their heels stretch abnormally long to support their weight and their hair whips back down their spines swishing over each nude rear as if it were a tail. Moonlit eyes glow as they corner Draco against a tree.

"Five-tail be missin' a kit."

"Sick, sad, yearning five-tail."

"She's strongest."

"Scariest."

"_Flipendo!"_Draco screams becoming more frantic by the second. They only leap apart letting the spell hit the ground and approach the boy more cautiously, all the while talking in their strange Broken-English.

"Made her mad we did."

"Oh sis! How we be in her grace again?"

"Bring her gift says I."

"Yes I reply!"

"Bring her kit!"

"A kit!" The fair haired one cocks her head. "But what kit?"

"A manthing kit!"

They both threw their heads back to laugh, showing Draco their crazed features. Faces stretched and pointed at the nose, their large mouths held rows of sharp teeth and large eyes swimming with pale light.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Again the spell misses, but Draco used it as a diversion to dash to the side and takes off in another run, the fiendish women hot on his heels. "HELP! HELP!"

"MA'FOY!" That horrible pronounciation came from none other then that fool Hagrid. Another call, it seems much too far away. Changing direction towards the voices belonging to the rest of the detention party Draco cares not if they're Slytherin or Gryffindor's, he just wants to be well away from this damned forest!

A bitting face jumps from out of the darkness and swaps teasingly at him. Even playfully the inhuman force strikes young Malfoy to the ground. Wicked laughter echos all about and the bellows of Hagrid in the distance are fading. Roots and branches came to life snatching at Draco's feet and wrapping quickly up his slight form. "HELP! I'M HERE! HELP ME!"

He gouges the damp earth with his fingernails and tries to kick wildly. The dirt floor below him groans and splits open dragging Draco Malfoy down into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

Harry jerks forward, sure he heard a scream. Both Ron and Hermione grab at him.

"Don't Harry!" The girl glares. "Don't run off on your own! You'll only get lost as well."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Harry demands.

"The teachers," Ron stammers. "They'll know what to do!"

The other boy rolls his eyes.

"Ron's right Harry! I'm sure they'll send out a search party for him once we tell Professor Dumbledore."

The dark haired boy looks as if he will take flight at any moment. "But what about right now? I know I heard him!"

"He's probably just running around in circles screaming his head off mate," Ron counters, not feeling up to journey back into the forest anytime soon.

Hagrid came bounding up towards them, a lantern swinging in his hand and his crossbow on a shoulder with Fang by his side. He gives a great huff, "The lil' bloke jus' took off fur'ter into the forest! Tried bellowin' for him I did, but got nuthin. Reckon I better tell the Headmaster before things get outta hand."

Hermione gives a smart nod.

"But that thing!" Harry waves frantically. "That _thing,_ is still out there!"

"Which is why 'Arry, I better go tell Professor Dumbledore now." Hagrid tries to reason.

"What's the rush Harry?" Ron frowns not seeing the need for immediate action. "Let the git run around a bit scared, it'll do him good –OUCH! Hermione!" He rubs at his shoulder looking at the glaring girl.

"He may be a right git," Harry said, "but he still doesn't deserve being lost and alone out there."

With a sigh Hermione pats his shoulder. "Which is why we should leave this to the adults!"

"Right then, step lively!" Hagrid began leading the way back with Fang, Ron and Hermione behind him.

Harry Potter stands back, searching the darkness for any sign of the Slytherin boy. He was turning away when suddenly another shout came from the woods and without hesitation Harry whips about and sprints towards the call. His friends yell at him to stop, but he keeps going.

Over a log.

Dodging under a branch.

Skirting around a bush.

Jumping from one root to another.

Harry both fell and got his robes caught several times, but he pushed forward yelling in search of the cry he is sure he had heard. Lungs burning and feet tripping with every step Harry leans against a tree wiping sweat off his brow. He stares bleakly at his feet wondering faintly if Draco Malfoy really is okay…

A mental image of Malfoy sitting on a rock with his arms crossed came to his mind. With that stately posture the boy would lift his chin in defiance of being in Harry's presence and give some stark remark, _'What took you so long Potter?'_ A chuckle slips out from between Harry's lips.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that if things had been slightly different growing up… if he had started _hating_ his own Aunt and Uncle for treating him poorly, that he could have very much turned out like the other boy. Hell, if he had just let the Sorting Hat do what it wished, Harry would have been in Slytherin. Draco Malfoy would have been his friend. His _friend_.

Harry shakes his head and suddenly became still when something caught his eye in the darkness. He leans down. "_Lumos!"_

"Oi 'ARRY!" Hagrid came over the rise and spotted him. "Blimme 'Arry! Ya gave us a scare!"

Ron and Hermione bound towards him the girl growling, "Harry I can't believe you're being so foolish! I-" and halted seeing Harry's crestfallen look.

Hagrid too, notices the boy's stiff back and slumped shoulders. "Whacha got there 'Arry?"

Harry turns towards them holding the missing boys' only protection against the Forbidden Forest. "It's Malfoy's wand…"

* * *

**^w^ (End of Chapter)**

**Spells used:**

Everte Statum- used to send an opponent flying

Flipendo- used to push or topple something

Petrificus Totalus- full body bind

Lumos- makes light come out the end of the bearer's wand

**Creatures:**

Kitsune/Gumiho: Fox demons that have the ability to transform into human, mainly take the shape of women to lure men into the forest. They usually eat the mens livers or play horrible tricks on them, but sometimes they even take human men as their lovers. They're known also to gain a tail every 100 years and when they reach 900 years they begin to cross over into the spiritual sense. At 1000, if they make it that far, it is thought that they become demi-gods and get their own planet. There are many didn't legends and ideas for these creatures and I urge anyone interested to learn up on them.


	2. powerless and hopeful

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF THIS PIECE OF FANFICTION.**

**Authors Note: T**hank you for favoriting and reviewing my story so far, I was afraid it wouldn't catch too many people's attention. So far i am relieved.

**Reviews: **

CrystalLuna13: thanks for being the first reviewer! ^^

gaaraxnaru: Ron is always a git to me lolz, and yeah Harry has a golden heart. XP

Luciferou: they were a bit creepy, but poor Draco will have to get used to them!

aragon: well i'm hoping it'll go dark and sexy, but i won't know till i get there!

charrly: i'm so sorry it took so long! i can only hope i made it up to you!

**Chapter Warnings: **helplessness

* * *

**~ * POWERLESS AND HOPEFUL * ~**

An overpowering aroma of dirt wakes all of his senses at once.

Young Malfoy erupts into a coughing fit. Choking slightly he raises himself onto his forearms and opens his eyes to register where he is. Nothing but darkness greats him. Alone and confused Draco tries to stand only to hit his head on something hard, dirt rains down onto him as he yelps in surprise. He reaches up and feels tangled roots and earth… above him, below him, on each side. His breathing immediately became rapid. He is trapped! Trapped somewhere underground!

Frantically he digs inside his robes searching for his wand, but finds none. His heart began to race. _It's missing!_

The realization triggers a claustrophobic reaction. Alone. In darkness. Trapped in the earth. "NO! No, no, NO!"

He slams his hands against the walls and howls in wild abandon. Sweat breaks out over his form, he can't breathe! Urgently the boy began clawing above him. He had to reach the surface! Had to have air! Had to be _free_! Dirt and stringy roots cover Draco and he sputters with both eyes locked tightly closed. Another coughing fit has him doubled over clutching his chest. Why does it feel like his heart is about to explode? His lungs are burning!

His sudden desperation makes his magickal core within him to fluctuate and causes friction to snap about in the air. The roots hanging above his head catch the heat and glow bright for several moments. It burns his irises and Draco swears as he looks about; he is underground in a tunnel. Behind him and before him leads into nothing but more darkness. No indication of light, or a path leading upwards meet his eyes. All emotion slips off his face as he takes on a hollow expression. The emergency magick died. The light in the roots bleed out leaving Draco once again in the darkness.

Alone with only his ragged breathing.

In and out.

Breathing in… breathing out...

Sucking down great gulps of air and huffing it from his mouth.

His head swims in thick circles, his flesh heats as if burning. His guts twist into a tight knot and he leans over to heave bile out of his stomach. In the foods place, fear fills him to the brim as sweat boils through his pores. Again his fluttering heart picks up speed and he feels as if he is going into an attack of some sort. It's too hot! Too crowded!

Tearing at his school robes the Malfoy child threw off his robe and peeled his jumper and shirt over his head. It isn't enough! Off went his shoes and socks all the while chanting aloud, "This isn't happening! This isn't real! None of it is! This isn't happening to me! Not to me! _NOT TO ME!_"

With only two options to choose from Draco moves forward on his hands and knees. He has to escape the tunnel. Has to find a way out. Has to get _out!_ Frustration sets in enough adrenaline to keep him moving forward through the tunnel. His thoughts dark and anxious. He began wondering if anyone is looking for him. Would they know where to look? How would they find him? Did they even think to look below their feet? On and on and on…

Frustration turns to fear, and then because Draco cannot stand the sickly feeling, quickly turns to hatred. _I hate them for this! I didn't deserve detention! Didn't deserve to go into these fucking woods! Now I'm lost! I'll make them pay! Make them pay!_ And when the hatred pounded through his veins heating it even further his damning thoughts trail away as fear repeatedly visited his mind.

His movements slow as he pushes on through the pain of not being able to breathe or cool his burning skin. He can't stop. Had to get out. Needed air. Needed to be cool. But darkness continues on and on.

On and on and on...

"GAHH!" Draco let out a surprised cry as his hand sloshes into a puddle. His eyes seeing nothing hadn't been expecting it. Surprise turns to relief as the boy feels the earth before him, the wonderful cold feeling enveloping his hands in contrast to his burning insides. It must have rained at some point in this area for above cool water dips down to collect here.

Without hesitation Draco moves forward letting out an impulsive mew as he began slopping handfuls of muddy water over his arms and chest. Ripping off his trousers he slips into the mushy madness and curls into the wet earth. His breathing immediately calms as his flushed body cools. Now lying there exhausted, hungry and scared Draco realizes just how lost he is. Him, a Malfoy, powerless and covered in mud…

He is so _powerless._

Both hands in fists and teeth clenched the boy breaks down in sobs letting himself cry into the lonely darkness.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

Harry wants to scream and shout at them. He wants to break anything in his way. But he is only a boy, and they are adults.

Handing over Draco Malfoy's wand had been hard, being sent off to the dormitories even harder. He could help! He wanted to help search for the missing boy.

"_You have classes tomorrow Mr. Potter." _The Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall had said. "_Off you go now! We are very much capable of finding Mr. Malfoy."_

That had been last night. Now, it is morning. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Harry can very much see that they _hadn't_ found the Slytherin boy. Staring over at table across the hall the boy analyzed Malfoy's House mates. They were deathly quiet, with furtive whispers and agitated looks. Professor Snape seems to be in such a peeved mood that he only stayed long enough to listen to Dumbledore announce the missing student before storming off into the castle. Hagrid is nowhere to be seen. Then there is Professor Quirrell staring off into space, his lips quivering as if he is about to start talking to some invisible person at his side. Harry's scar throbs and he looks to Dumbledore who continues speaking,

"-It goes to show that there is indeed real danger, even here at Hogwarts. I incline for every student to remain vigilant and follow the rules. They are in place for a reason! As for Mr. Malfoy we are doing everything we can to search the Forbidden Forest-"

Harry turns away from the Headmaster looking down at his food with a newfound disgust. He can't eat. Not when he knows that a classmate is out there somewhere starving at the moment. If anyone knew what starving felt like it was himself.

Draco Malfoy had never been considerably nice to him. In fact the brat had been a prick at every turn, with his snide remarks and foul behavior. But Harry found himself picking out reasons why the blonde didn't deserve being out in the dark forest with wild beasts running about. Sure it is Malfoy's fault for running off on him, and he is a bit pissed that the bloke left him alone with the thing that might have been Vol- _"OWW!" _With eyebrows furrowed and a headache coming on, Harry leans forward with his temple in both hands. That _thing_ is still in the woods and he has to do _something_! With a Gryffindor heart Harry Potter refuses to give up when there is still hope! He has to remain hopeful.

"Did you hear that?" Dean all but shouts as the Hall bursts into conversation. "They're sending in _Pathfinders_!"

Only slightly curious to the conversation Harry fiddles with his fork earning himself a suffering sigh from Hermione. He ignores her and she turns away hearing Ron's pathetic, _"What's a Pathfinder?"_

"Really Ronald?" Her perched eyebrow making the boy feel like a fool.

"They be Scoutin' Wizards!" Seamus exclaims excitedly. "But reaaally 'xperienced ya know? Go on dangerous missions as spy's an' such. I even hear they hunt down followers to You-Know-Who!"

The boys at the table exchange wide eyes. Hermione lets out a huff of indignation. "You boys believe anything you hear don't you?"

With a look of hurt Seamus glares back. "An' I suppose you know more 'bout them eh? 'Cause your so smart an' stuff."

Affronted the frazzled girl lifts her chin in annoyance. "I'd like to find out viable information before I start flinging _rumors_ about!" With that she stands giving Harry and Ron a look. "If you need anything you'll find me in the library!"

Ron watches her go with a look of glee and amusement. No doubt enjoying what would be a Hermione-less free period before classes begin.

It is short lived-

As they climb the stars going towards the first corridors leading to their morning class, the bushy haired girl came barreling down the hall. She stops before them sucking in a long breath. "Wehavetogettothestonetonight !"

"What the devil is she saying?" Ron glances at Harry.

Putting a hand on the huffing girl's shoulder he steers her over to the wall to take a seat on an awkward looking bench with puffy pillows that 'oofed' when they sat. Hermione gives him a grateful look before going off again. "We have to get through that trapdoor tonight!"

"Tonight!?" Ron shouts and hushes as passing students glare at him. "Why so soon? We haven't even taken our practical exams yet!"

The girl sighs throwing Ron an understanding look. Between Nicholas Flamel's stone, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, the schools Exams, and Draco Malfoy missing there was barely time to do anything. "I was just on my way back from the library when I saw Professor Snape talking to another man in the hallway who was acting very... edgy."

"Who was this man?" Harry's attention spikes.

"I suppose it must have been Malfoy's father. Anyways, they were talking about the Ministry getting rid of Hagrid! So I had to stay and listen to their conversation." Her cheeks turn to a faint pink. Never would she claim to be a sleuth and listen in on others. "The conversation took a turn when Professor Snape mentioned the about the stone. If that wasn't strange enough he also mentioned that the," She glances about and leans forward. "Dark Lord is after _it_…"

The three peer at one another. They had suspected Professor Snape to be going after the Sorcerer's Stone, but they hadn't expected him to admit it aloud to someone else let alone Malfoy's father. Could this man be a follower of Voldemort too? She continues.

"I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but the other man said something like _'-at least my worthless son caused enough ruckus for another attempt-'_ I-I think they're going after stone again Harry!"

There is a long pause and the pillows on the small sofa started protesting their weight. A horn blarred somewhere startling the three. Students rush by off to class and they suddenly stood.

"We'll meet up later tonight… no matter what, we have to get past that trap door before anyone else does."

"But we need to inform the teachers!"

"Later. The teachers will be too caught up trying to find Malfoy." Harry nods his head at his friends. "It has to be just us."

"Even if we haven't found a way past _Fluffy_?"

"We'll have to figure it out quick…"

Their voices die down and they move along with the crowd. Ron seems overly heated with the topic of Hagrid ever purchasing something so awful as a three-headed dog, then of course he remembers what Hermione said. "I can't believe they're going to try and get rid of Hagrid!"

"Well he did already get caught with that dragon!" She points out. "And of course now he lost a Councilman's son in the Forbidden Forest? He's under heavy evaluation!"

Harry's mind does a backflip. "Wait a minute…" The dark haired boy halts just before entering the classroom. "The dragon."

Ron and Hermione turn to question him.

"We need to talk to Hagrid now!"

* * *

**=^.^= END OF CHAPTER!**

~Then of course they learn about how to get past Fluffy lolz, in this story events will take many different turns. I won't cover over events that happen during the real series, but i will sum them up and continue with the plot I'm pushing through. So stay in contact and enjoy!


	3. we the desperate

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF THIS PIECE OF FANFICTION.**

**Authors note:** I know it's been a good number of days since I last updated, but since I'm deployed overseas in the military I don't give a damn. I get on a computer when I can, and I update when I can. It's not everyday I can put down my weapon and type on a computer. (Yes i'm grouchy.)

**Reviews:**

gaaraxnaru: I had to make Lucius seem meaner towards his kid cause it helps with the transition. Draco will be returning to the school around the sixth or seventh chapter. I have to throw alot of detail into the next chapters for the plot you see.

charrly: yeah it was a bit short, but for these next couple chapters they'll be much longer.

aragon: hee-hee you saying 'intriguing' makes me think of sherlock holmes. ^^

kyle: sorry it took so freaking long!

**Chapter warnings:** language. violence.

* * *

**~ * WE THE DESPERATE * ~**

A faint light gleams off the slick walls up ahead. Draco can see the roots hanging lower and lower.

He no longer tries to brush them aside as he goes along in the darkness, he simply lets them be and crawls faster. His head pounding in pain, from the weeping and an empty stomach. Completely exhausted, the young Malfoy reaches the blinding light and exits the hole with a small cry of victory as he deposits himself on the ground breathing heavily. It takes a moment before the boy cracks open his eyes to the warmth of the sun.

With a small bud of hope blossoming in his chest, Draco sits up to scan his surroundings only for that hope to snuff itself out. _FUCK!_

He is still surrounded by the Forbidden Forest. Though it seems his luck is looking up a bit. The tunnel had ended at the base of a large hollowed out willow tree; which leans forward, its vines hanging low shielding him from what lies beyond. But Draco feels more curious then scared. The tunnel had been shockingly frightening, being surrounded by nothing but earth and the endless darkness. But here he can see and breathe much better. Pushing aside the curtain of leaves Draco's blue-grey eyes peer out to a wild garden. The small grove sits opened up to the midday sky above, its floral edges pushing back the dark forest. Enchanted and beautiful. There might have been every flower he had ever seen. There might have been plants he never even heard of. There _might_ have been much more, but all his eyes capture is the twinkling waters of a fresh pond.

Stumbling forward Draco fell to his knees at the edge of the water. As soon as he had seen it, his throat had gone dry, his mouth clogged and stomach begged for it. He would die without drinking! As soon as the liquid touches his lips Draco greedily sucks down handful after handful. The first cup only teases him, the second one is refreshing, the third fulfilling, but by the fourth or seventh he pushed too far and Draco turns away to cough up most of the water he drank. A moan slips from him and he reaches out again for the water, this time sipping slowly to relish the flavor... his nose crinkles. Now that he takes the time to taste it, the water seems dirty. He glares at the ponds crystal clear surface and then down at his hands. Face splitting into a look of disgust Draco leans over the water to get a good look at himself. From head to feet he's covered (caked even) in dirt. Slimy here, dry there. Just layers and layers of earth.

Without much more thought he peels out of his boxers, the last of his long forgotten clothing, and enters the water to bathe himself. Wiping and rubbing at his skin, he ignores the tiny fish swimming up to nibble on the floating roots and dirt expelling from him. "Disgusting. I can't believe I, a Malfoy, stooped to such levels!"

Thoughts of his previous break-down cause him to frown in distaste. A Malfoy would never sink so low, and silently the young boy vowed to never lose his composure again.

Somewhere a twig snaps and Draco freezes. Eyes wide he slowly turns around scanning the edge of the grove, searching for the intruder. Nothing. Chest deep in the water, he continues to listen. Sorely reminded that he is wandless and exposed Draco sneers at every dark nook and cranny, before starting to cup water into his hair. At this point his hair draws in most of his attention. He begins scrubbing his scalp and making sure it went from the muddy brown to light blonde again. Dunking under the surface, to fully dislodge any other particles, he takes a pleasurable second to ease his muscles listening to the faint beating of his own heart. Out of air, he breaches the water. Both hands are brought up to flip all his hair back when he suddenly goes rigid in surprise. He stares. For drawn out minutes he stares quietly at the seemingly harmless spot where his dirty briefs had laid. Gone. They were _gone. _"Wh- What the bloody hell?!"

A bush across the pond whips back and forth causing Draco to leap out of the water and whirl around in alarm. His eyes and movements wild as if he is about to be attacked and doesn't know where the attacker will come from... A shadow dashes by the trees leading into the forest opposite him and Draco makes his retreat backwards until he's hiding behind the veil of willow leaves once again. His heart breaks into a run, leaving him to gasp an uneven rhythm of breath.

The only escape behind him is the tunnel and he _refused_ to go back in there! Instead, without any hesitation he climbs up over the tunnel and into the hollowed tree. Pressing his back into the soft inner bark Draco curls in on himself. Sitting there, arms crossed around his legs he glares out of the tree waiting for something horrible to happen.

He waits like that. Hungry, naked, and on high alert. Minutes go by, then hours stretch out. His limbs are visibly shaking from the stress at this time, and yet he does not move. Barely even breathes. Jaw clenching he rests his forehead on his knees. Despite the pain and awkwardness Draco keeps himself from thinking of the worst scenarios.

His eyes shoot open. The first thing he notices is the sky a deeper blue. The hours were drawing into the evening. Did he fall asleep? How could he? There was something out there! Something that stole his undergarment and left him completely nude! Then a terrifying thought came to him. The two creatures from the night before… They had done this to him! Are they close by? Have they been watching him from the shadows laughing? What were they planning? Forcing him to come here, they must have had a plan? What did they say? They would give him to someone as a gift? Draco's face scrunches up in annoyance. _A gift, as if a Malfoy is some prized toy to be handed around!_

Rage makes his skin heat up, but the tide of anger diminishes when his stomach groans in pain. "Ughhh." He weakly curls tighter and glares down at his toes.

Blue-grey eyes travel down the ledge he sits on to lower towards the ground below…

Dumbstruck Draco hisses in a breath finding a lone leaf lying so close, filled with nuts and berries. Right under his nose! No, no, no, no! Whatever is out there has been watching him! Getting so close, way too close! Not once had he even seen it. Hysteria rising, the blonde keeps his eyes wide darting about. Nothing. This was far too much. He didn't want to be here! Where were the adults? Where is his father?! "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" His voice cracks and Draco hides deeper inside the tree.

More time passes. The day starts to waste away. Lost in a trance, he stares at the food left for him. Fleeting thoughts turning over and over in his head, driving him mad; _So hungry. Can't eat it. Just sitting there. Something left it there… Watching me. Waiting for me to take it. _His eyelids widened, but he makes no move from his seat. _Is it in the tunnel? Waiting for me to reach down? It'll snatch me! But –it's just sitting there. I'm so hungry. It hurts. I want it. I want to eat it. What if it's poisoned? What if it slowly kills me? I'm already slowly dying, from starvation. Isn't it better to be dying from poison then hunger? _His hand lifts up and twitches before drawing back to settle again on his other arm. The fear drifts in and out, gripping and keeping him in place. _I'm going to die. This is really how I'm going to die…_ Disregarding everything he focuses intently on the food. The light begins to dim in his orbs as a listlessness overtakes him and he resigns himself to just sit and watch the food wither away as he does.

Night begins to drive away the light. His stomach long since given up its complaining lies idle as his body goes numb.

An offensive noise snorts from inside the tunnel. A gruff huffing and movement. The high pitched squeal jolts the Malfoy into tense watchfulness. The hair on his body stands up and sensation tingles painfully through his cramped form. Whatever is in the tunnel approaches. Chortling towards Draco. Nostrils flaring in a scent as his chest flutters, he catches the smell of stinking fur of something completely wild.

A huge boar head advances from the hole sniffing the food laid out on the ground. _A Heglinn!_ He panics when he sees the sharp horns that curve out of the top of its head and the cat-like ears of the Heglinn. That furry pig face fell over the leaf of berries and nuts. _NO! MINE!_ Draco's foot slips, forcing some dirt to dislodge and rain upon the Heglinn's head.

It snorts and the blond leans forward, his face twisting from one of anger into horror as the Heglinn's head twitches and a third eye rips open to peer at him. "AAHHHH!"

The creature lets out a shrill screech overlapping Draco's cry.

Standing on his feet, Draco flinches away finding no more room in the hollow tree nor an escape route. The large beast tears its way from out of the tunnel and rounds on his hiding spot. That horrid boar head splits open with its tusks and horns flailing. The Heglinn snaps at his feet and Draco lets out another cry. With its powerful hooves it pounds at the base of the tree, snapping and screeching with those black beady eyes.

"HELP! HELLLPPP!" Frantically the boy reaches up inside the willow to claw at the soft insides. His fingernails find sunken holes for purchase. He immediately heaves his chest up to his hands, toes scrapping. He can feel the heat of the beasts' breath on the backs of his legs. "PLEASE HELP!" In real danger the child lets out a howling wail, his magickal core once again lashing out as it had in the tunnel. Looking for safety, for a shield, the energy leaps from his body and disperses into the tree…

A sickly wave of weakness shudders through his body. The hole his fingers cling in chips away and Draco slides back to his feet. "NO! NO!"

Clamping teeth snap only inches away.

"PLEASE!"

Under his screaming and the Heglinn's squeals, a deeper groan rises. The willow tree quakes and suddenly the hanging vines move towards the left simultaneously, the bark moaning in protest. The hole closes up keeping Draco inside. In shock Draco watches as the tree continues twisting windershins, rotating at its base until the hole closed itself up and he became wedged inside of the living shield. The last reserves of his magick having made the hiding spot into a haven of hard bark and thorns to upset the Heglinn even further.

The beast bellows in rage before launching itself at the twisted tree. Its horns hit and penetrate the trunk. A scream issues from within. The Heglinn jerks its horns out as blood trickles down. The hog, with its tusks and teeth chomping lunges forward to clamp down on the bark, determined to rip it away for the wounded prize inside.

A rustling from the bushes behind makes the Heglinn snap its neck around to let out a screech as another predator bursts out from the shadows.

Draco's mind is swimming in pain when he hears the ear splitting roar of a dying creature. His leg feels as if it's on fire. He trembles uncontrollably and is faintly aware that hot piss is running down his thighs. He doesn't care. Not one bit. The world spins and if he can rightly vomit he would do that as well. Sweat sticks to him and he cannot tell if he is either hot or cold.

The attack has ceased and he hasn't fainted yet.

The smell of earth, piss and blood is strong but not as overpowering as the stench of vile acid meat. Draco breathes in short gasps. Hands locked under his chin, arms pushed close against his chest, he lets his muscles relax as the close proximity of the tree keeps him in a vertical cocoon. He wants to cry again. Wants to break down and curse the world, to curse his family for not finding him yet. What was going to happen to him now?

A whimper escapes from him when something scratches against the outside of his willow-shield.

"Hushhh…"

The human-like quality to the sound has Draco blinking in response. His blue-grey eyes focus and look through the narrow slit of bark directly in front of him. A lot of long white hair. The images of the two fiend maidens from the night before spring up. A breath hisses through his teeth. "Y-you're one of them." His voice croaks.

"Them. Not. Me, me…"

"Stay away." The young Malfoy can only respond weakly.

"Away. Not." It scratches at the tree, digging into the bark and breaking away pieces of it. "You. Mine."

"Stay away!" Crying… don't cry. _Don't you dare cry!_ "No…"

"Shhh, Kit. Hushhh." A pale hand enters through the tree. It tenderly grasps his shoulder feeling pleasantly cold.

Draco let go of his tears, unable to defend himself. Unable to stand anymore of anything.

"Shhh, Mine. Kit. Mine."

His sobs turn into a snickering as delirium takes hold and makes his sight blurry as he laughes. The tree releases him into the cool touch of the other's body. Soft fur presses against his naked form and he is wrapped in strong thin arms. That long white hair, and the cooing voice send a vision of his own mother flashing in his mind, but is suddenly driven away. Where was she? Did his own mother even look for him still? Did they even try?

Draco's crazed laughs morph back into weeping and he turns into the comforting body moving him away.

"Shhh. Manthing, kit. You. Mine. Mine, kit."

Hanging limp against the creature Draco's eyes close, he just wants the pain to disappear. Just wants to escape everything.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

Professor Quirrell stumbles down the stairs and falls in front of a tall mirror. He whips about on his hands and knees before crawling to his feet.

Lucius Malfoy takes each step with the smooth grace of an aristocrat, his cane sweeping as he too looks about the empty chamber. "Where is it?" He seethes through gritted teeth.

"I-I, I don't know." Slumping forward Professor Quirrell fidgets. "It should be here shouldn't it? It should!"

"Shut up!" The cane came down on the floor with a loud _'clank'_ causing the other Death Eater to flinch. "Obviously someone has had enough foresight to move it with all the chaos that has been going on."

"Moved it… Moved it?!" The man sways and grabs his partners' robes. That silver cane jabs into his throat and he stops. "Where to?!"

Lucius sneers. "If I knew where, I wouldn't have bothered coming down here you buffoon!"

"Buffoon?" Professor Quirrell straightens to his full height. "I-I-I am no bu-ffffoon _Lucius_! I happen t-t-to be the Dark Lord's closest advisor!" He stumbles back when the other mans' cane pushes him away.

"Don't be absurd." This ingrate? Closest advisor? Ha! Lucius had and will always be Voldemort's right hand man. Quirinus lacks everything it takes to even come close to a Malfoy's esteem and honor as a pureblood. Lucius turns to walk back up the stairs.

"_**Lushiusss…" **_

The man freezes in place hearing the horrid voice he hasn't heard from in years. He turns slowly to see Quirrell bent forward, the purple shawl hanging from a limp hand. The face of his Lord staring at him from the mirror. His knees went weak and Lucius almost fell to them right there on the stairs. "L-Lord Voldemort!" He stutters, seemingly catching Quirrell's ridiculous trait.

"_**Yesss. Lushiusss."**_

"Forgive me! I had no idea that you were so close!"

"_**The Dark Mark ssshould have warned you."**_

Feeling foolish and wishing for that dreadful face to look elsewhere Lucius moves stiffly back down the stairs and leans onto a knee. "Yes Lord! Please accept my apologies!"

That disturbing face twists to shout, _**"Find me the Ssorsersss Sstone!"**_

Head bowed Lucius nods. Anything please. "I shall! I shall-"

"NOT!" The one word echoes loudly throughout the small chamber.

Lucius whirls around, his wand out.

"_**Hssssssh! Dumbledore!"**_

Standing proudly at the entrance of the room Dumbledore blocks their path. Professor Snape appears from behind the man with his wand pointing back at Lucius.

"Severus!" Screams the blonde haired man.

"Yes that is indeed who I am… _Lucius._" Snape drawls twisting his wrist slightly as his dark eyes scrutinize the scene before him.

"You're a Death Eater Severus! I would have never taken you for a traitor!"

Snape returns the other mans' sneer. "A traitor? As I recall you're the traitor." He steps casually down the stairs, one leg across the other, keeping distance between himself and the Dark Lord. "You're the one who left your own child in the woods to sneak down here. For that relic of madman no less!"

"_**Hsssssssh! Ssseveruss I'll dessstroy you!"**_

"I would not allow that to happen to a dear friend." Albus Dumbledore pulls out his wand with a smile. "Come Tom, it has been to long…"

"_**Do not call me that!"**_ Quirrell's arm snaps up and lets loose a spell aimed at the elder wizard.

Just like that the room turns into a war zone with the four wizards flinging spells at one another.

Dumbledore takes his time cornering Quirrell's possessed body. Sending a disarming and blocking spell, making sure to dodge and keep the frantic man, with Voldemort literally over his shoulder, in place.

Lucius Malfoy whips his arm sending a hex at the greying wizard's back to have it repelled by Snape. The blonde growls and is met with a sudden fist to his face. He stumbles back, wand up at the ready.

Snape's wand resumes its stance. A smirk playing over his features enjoying the throb of his own knuckles. "Your fight is with me _Malfoy_."

"I should have never allowed Narcissa to claim you as Draco's godfather." He spat.

"It is the smartest thing your family has done."

They circle each other, barely aware of the two battling on the other side of the room. Every now and then they would dodge as a nasty hex zips through the air.

"I'm more of a father to the boy then you ever were." Snape taunts.

"Really? I don't see you in the Forbidden Forest looking for him either!"

"I have actually employed the painstaking help of the Pathfinders!"

Without a witty comeback Lucius snarls a spell making Snape retreat. Jabbing his wand side to side Snape repells the fire balls that spat out of Lucius's wand.

Quirrell fell against the wall, his wand sputtering across the floor. Afraid and sweating all over his wild eyes look up to Lucius's still in his own fight. The figure of Dumbledore difted into his sight, burn anger to his core. Letting out a frenzied yell he leaps forward to try and tackle the old man to the ground.

Side stepping the wry wizard trips the berserk man. Quirrell hits the floor face first letting the hissing face of Voldemort glare up Dumbledore's wand. Angry black eyes meet calm blue eyes. Slowly the elder of them blinks with a sigh of regret. There is no other way to change the monster that was once Tom Riddle. No way to save the hating Quirinus Quirrell from the possession. With pain dripping words he whispers, "Avada Kadavra…"

The hissing scream of Voldemort rises as the killing curse hits Quirrell. The man instantly stills and the misty spirit of Voldemort expells from the dead corpse. The defiant piece of soul circles the room and lashes out slamming into Lucius's back. The blonde falls foward into Snape's arms with a howl of pain. The room stills. Huffing in exersion Snape lowers Lucius down. He glances up to Dumbledore stepping over Quirrell's body.

For a moment all is quiet as Dumbledore slumps against a pillar, removing his glasses to wipe the sweat from them. "That was... anticlimatic?" He gives the younger man a pained smile.

Snape lets out a breath and goes to pick up his wand when Lucius's hand snaps out and twists the others arm. The form of Lucius suddenly stands and he takes the bottom half of his cane. A button is pressed, a length of silver juts out. Within second Lucius has stabbed Snape with it and snatched up his own wand. The blonde dashes up the stairs, ducking under a spell from the Headmaster, and disappears into the castle.

Albus Dumbledore rushes over and slaps Snape's hand away before he can pull the cane from his paling form. "Do not move. I am taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No… I can go there myself. Go after Lucius quickly!"

"Hush. There will be another day for such things. Now relax." He shouldered the man and went off to the infirmary.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

"He's escaped?!" Professor McGonagall sits straight. Her hard eyes locking on Dumbledore's inclining head. She glances back to the three students sitting before her in the classroom. She surveys them, having made each stay exactly where they are two hours before.

When they had came running into a discussion between herself, Snape and Dumbledore with the Sorcerer's Stone in Harry Potter's hands she had almost exploded in shock. After a distressing explanation the two men had left quickly. Now it is clear. _Voldemort _has been in the castle searching for the stone no doubt! But her students are just that, students. Children who put themselves in harms' way to go up against the most vile wizard of all time. McGonagall isn't sure if she is proud or horrified. "To your rooms!"

The three groan and rise, leaving as the door closes behind them, effectively shutting out the youngsters and grown-ups. Harry, Ron and Hermione stand there for another moment.

"Voldemort will be back..."

Flinching the redhead sighs and offers his friend a hand on the shoulder for comfort.

Hermione only huffs in exasperation. "That… was the stupidest thing we could possibly do!"

The boys grin as they all begin to walk down the hall turning the corner towards the main entrance. It isn't past curfew just yet so they aren't as afraid running into Mr. Flinch and his cat.

"Come off it! It was bloody brilliant! We went in, snatched the stone and got out without anything too crazy happening!"

"Too crazy?!" The girl glares at Ron. "You were almost killed by a chess piece! If you hadn't jumped off the back of the horse you'd be speared through!"

Sheepishly Ron rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it too much Hermione. I'm just glad the stone is safe now."

They begin climbing the grand staircase towards the route they needed to take to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione sniffs. "I guess I'll go pack my things then."

"What?"

"Oh, don't be daft. I'm almost positive we're expelled now."

"Expelled?!" Ron has a horrified look on his face. "We saved the school! They're not gonna get rid of us!"

"Maybe not, but I'm packing just in case!"

Harry rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at the sound of movement below. Stopping to watch five men enter the castle wearing tight leathers and packs he blinks. The Pathfinders, returning from a days search for Malfoy. With a frown Harry descends the stairs leaving Ron complaining how his mother will kill him if they were really going to be expelled from Hogwarts.

"We'll regroup in an hour. Repack everything and we'll go in full force. During daylight hours we'll go in cycle groups… the Forbidden Forest is most dangerous at night so we'll need to focus our main activities during this time." A large man with short cropped hair and sharp green eyes drilled his men.

"Excuse me?"

The leader of the Pathfinders glares over his vast shoulders and then drops his head down to see the small frame of a boy. His eyebrow lifts. "What is it?"

"I-I was wondering if you… you know. Found any trail yet?"

The man named Strider gives the kid a frown. Was everyone going to keep asking that blasted question? "No." Is his short reply as he turns away to follow his men into the Dinning Hall.

"Sir! Wait!"

Muscles bunching under his leathers he swirls around to almost step on the young male. "What is it now?!"

Harry takes a step back and clenches his fists. "Is it true?"

He blinks.

"About Pathfinders being rogue scouts and going on secret missions?"

A grin splits across his face. Hands on his hips he lets out a deep laugh. "Are you calling me a spy?"

"… I -suppose." Harry draww himself up with a worried look. "Are you going to be able to find him? Malfoy that is?"

With another growl he slashes the air in front of him with an arm. "Of course we will! We're Pathfinders, we've been training for worse than this since we were children ourselves! Since before you were born!" Why the hell was he wasting his time on this brat? He should be in the hall stuffing food in his mouth. "Be gone!"

"NO!"

"BOY!"

Holding his ground Harry points at himself then at the man. "I want to be one too!"

"Wh-?"

"I want to be a Pathfinder!"

A moment passes as he stares down at the runt watching as the kids' friends scurry up.

Hermione makes a grab at Harry's arm. "Come on," She whispers harshly.

"No." Harry pulls back and shoves at Ron trying to get his other arm. "I'm not going till I get an answer!"

"It's a no kid."

Angry green eyes glower up at the other set. "Why not?! You said you trained as a kid! Why can't I?!"

"How old are you? Has an element attributed to you? Can you speak with animals?" He is almost shouting now, causing his body to stack up to intimidate the children. "Are you afraid of the dark? Do you break down in confined spaces?"

Harry's mind whirls from the questions. "Eleven! I don't know what that means... I can talk with snakes. I'm not afraid of the dark- and I'm not claustrophobic!"

They scowl at one another. The man with his burly arms crossed and Harry with his body tense.

"It's still a no."

"W-why not?" His voice little more than a whisper now. "I'm willing! Determined and I'll work hard! I may not be able to start due to classes, but if you would just train me in the summer months I know I'll be worth something!"

"Just the summer months!" The man roars. "We start at fifteen and work every hour of every day for the rest of our lives to do our job! It's a dangerous life!"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF DANGER!"

Ron and Hermione look horrified as they watch their friend shake in rage in front of the bear-of-a-man.

Breathing deeply the elder draws in his anger and spins around. He seethes over his shoulders. "Come back when your eyesight isn't _shit_ and maybe we'll talk." With that he enters the large room leaving them behind.

Harry glares through unshed tears at the double doors, his friends at his sides. "I will, damn you. I will become a Pathfinder."

* * *

***w* End of chapter...**

**creature reference: **

Heglinn: A huge boar with long tusks, mounted horns. It has a third eye on its skull and cat ears with a matching tail. Eats anything including meat, mostly just scavenges but dines on rotting corpses to fill its two stomachs. Has a nasty temper and attacks when provoked. Not considered a magical creature, more of a mutation of species that is able to continue its existence by giving birth without contraception.

**spell list:**

Avada Kadavra! = killing curse.


	4. these fleeting months

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF THIS PIECE OF FANFICTION.**

**Arthors notes: **I'm finding a pattern with my writing. I work on it mostly sundays and post late sundays or early mondays. So you can except a chapter once a week. Also I like to add an additional name to the Kitsune/Gumiho... in this story I like to call them Foxae. A wizard/witch term labeling the creatures a form of a demonic fox, but freely linked with magick as a Fae creature. Thus the Foxae. Alas if you haven't noticed I like using the word Magick instead of magic. They are different, I believe the word magic is for parlor tricks and magicians. Magick is the force of energy that links life and death to the world as a mysterious power...

**Reviews:**

AlwaysLaughing1: oh diffidently. i've already planned that -.o

Ruby Silken Sun: yes major fall-out. draco will always be a wizard, though a bizarre one at that. and well yes i want harry to train as a pathfinder too! :P

addictedtowolfsbane: no worries it is going slow but strong ^^

**Warnings: **some cursing. violence.

* * *

(Towards the end of the First School Year)

**~ * THESE FLEETING MONTHS * ~**

Draco sits awake, staring into the pond in a dull state of consciousness. He feels distant from everything. Weak and fuzzy under the warm sun that casts its rays across the garden, setting off an ethereal glow. The boy can easily mistake it all for a dream if it isn't for the throbbing pain of his wound. Leaning back into the furred body of the fox-lady, Draco let her run those glass nails through his hair. White hair drapes casually over his form, five long tails curl around him protectively.

At first he had fought her, desperate to get away from the mothering thing. He cannot fathom such a rare magickal creature as the Foxea even existing in the United Kingdom. Their kind, Gumiho and Kitsune alike are Asian folklore legends. Yet here they are, deep in the Forbidden Forest.

The boy had been frightened seeing her cross form; humanoid body covered in fur with long fox ears and five whirling tails. Her heart shaped face is more realistic then her counterparts, but still set with those creepy pale eyes that watch him with an alien grace.

A normal response from a demon fox should have been to rip him apart and devour his liver! But she is strange, probably even considered strange by her own kind. For she treats him as nothing less than her own child. And there is the deep unsettling truth. She is sick. In the mind. Broken and hungry to raise a child that she had lost.

Draco cannot escape her. Oh he has tried. He had screamed and beat her with his fists… then she started singing, an overpowering sound that dove into his form. Every note sunk in deeper than the last forcing Draco to relax into her ministrations. Such a sweet painful voice filled with hope and love. He can only lie against her, dumbfounded as she did what she wished.

From there she had proceeded to pack the open wound with spices and chewed plants, dulling his nerves and taking up a slow healing process. As his leg healed naturally, Draco used it to count the days that drifted by from its progress.

He dozes in and out, through passing weeks as she feeds him many different things from the garden; Myrtle berries, stringed onions, sweet roots, walnuts and stripped fish. With each bite, Draco loses his train of thought more and more. His mind begins to unravel as his body thrums in tune with the grove. Some sort of magic weaves through his very being, like a heavy spell working him into a floating journey of unending time.

At one point he panics, realizing that fairies also did similar tricky things to humans. Whisk them away, feed them, love them, and then devour or let them rot away happily. But alas, his thoughts are once again dispersed like tiny drifting pollen, scattering to undefined locations. He slowly blinks, eyes heavy and focused on the distance.

_What day is it now?_ He glances down at his leg. His wound flush and shriveled into a large peeling scab, the edges pink. _Four, maybe five months?_ The gore-ish hole is now almost completely healed. A soothing melody drifts from behind and Draco eases deeper into her furred chest, not in the least bit uncomfortable after countless days of such closeness. Never had his own mother treated him to so much affection. But as the thought of the dimming woman came, the flash sweeps itself away.

A sigh leaves his lips and he wanders back into the land of dreams.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

Today is the day.

Harry stands outside of the castle with pride mounting on his shoulders. In droves, the students scurry down the stone steps taking their things to transportation. The Hogwarts Express, off in the distance lets out a shriek as steam climbs into the sky. With a smirk Harry peers in its direction, but instead leaves his baggage at the foot of the stairs and sets off towards the Lagoon.

He takes his time, weaving through chattering groups and hurrying bodies around the castle and onto its grassy grounds.

A fond look sweeps over his face spotting Hermione and Ron wave as he goes by. After his run-in with the Pathfinder several months back, Harry had knuckled down and strove to make as many O's as possible on his practical exams. He didn't want the burly Leader to shoot him down because of his grades, so Harry had done everything he could to one up the man. _Everything._

Rounding on the lake, a slight frown twitches across his lips spotting the small group of Slytherin's under a lone tree. They had built a shrine for Draco Malfoy and even a small funeral-like proceeding after only the third week. At first Harry had been furious. How could the blonde's friends give up so easily? How could they accept a death in their close nit group? But then he eased up seeing Pansy Parkinson break down a good many times. They wanted to move on. They didn't want to hope and fear every day of their lives. They just needed closure.

Watching the troupe move away to get their things for the summer, Harry skirts towards the tree whilst stuffing both hands into his pockets. Under the shade he stares at the little table holding two candles on either side of a jar of stones. Each stone came from a single anonymous student wishing the classmate joy in the afterlife. Harry had not been one of them to place a stone.

Stubborn and rebellious, Harry still to this day believes the other boy alive. Just waiting for someone to save him. But the Pathfinders are only sticking around until the next school year. After the havoc of Lucius Malfoy being recognized as a Death Eater, the Ministry ceased its donation to pay for the Pathfinders, effectively eating a hole into Snape's pocket. Instead they tried to entice the dodgy group into going after the two older Malfoy's who disappeared not long after, silently announcing that Draco wasn't worth saving and his parents where better put in Azkaban for the safety of the Wizarding World of course. A few did take the pay and go off much to Harry's disappointment. Yet the tall Leader named Strider remained, holding down his two companions and taking minimum wage from Dumbledore who also put them up in the castle whenever they so desired.

Harry still has a chance to save Draco Malfoy.

A breeze tickles across his cheek and Harry reaches up to take off the thin frames. They were empty, no longer holding the thick glass inside. He dosen't really need the lenses anymore. Nor the frames, but they were just comfortable to wear... Months ago he had begged Madame Pomfrey into setting him up with eye treatments. She had been skeptical at first. But he went back, time and time again wanting her to set up an appointment so badly she finally gave in not a month after his exams, she actually took him herself to his sit-in.

Paid and forced into a chair Harry had to say it became incredibly surprising when the elderly doctor entered the room. He winced then, and winced at the memory of such an irritating encounter. The Amazing Five Steps of Staton R. Winderwind:

1. The balding man had started things off with counting the centimeters from his palm to the tips of each of Harry's fingers.

2. Then he had peeked inside both of Harry's ears, making sure to yank on them.

3. After searching for ten whole minutes he had plucked the longest hair off Harry's arm.

4. He had even made Harry recite Bardley's Baddest Beddied Buddies four times!

_Enough! _Harry had thought at the time. _Just fix my eyesight!_

The senile fool took Harry's glasses off and turned to the pristine table laid out with odd looking food. Harry groaned believing the man was about to start eating lunch or something! What the hell was going on?!

Popping in this and that into his mouth, the elder munched and came back to look at him. Harry waited, long tense moments.

5. Finally, without warning, the old man spat purple liquid at the boy's face!

With a jolt Harry let out a howl of anger he had never felt before. He tried desperately to rub the spittle from his face, but it kept getting rubbed into his eyes making them burn and tear up. Faintly aware he was being handed a towel, Harry snatched it and scrubbed manically. Not long after he blinked at the annoying figure of the man. Harry swore he was going to connect his knuckles to that grinning face until he realized that he could see. He could _see_. Crisp and clear with every tiny detail!

The conclusion of Staton R. Winderwind and his Amazing Five Steps for Eyesight Therapy!

Harry had sat gawking as Madame Pomfrey clapped at the Genius Wizard and dragged Harry from the room. Least to say, the experience had been damned foolish. Fred and George had made him retell the story dozens of times, and the mischievous twins had burst into howling fits of laughter every moment they could. Maybe if it had happened to someone else Harry would have laughed just as hard, but since it's at his own expense he only gives a grieving smirk.

Most importantly, this day, months later his eyesight is fixed. He is ready to confront the man named Strider, which whom will hopefully be his teacher in preparation to becoming a Pathfinder.

Twirling the frame on a finger Harry sighs and closes it neatly to place it on the table. A tribute; Draco indirectly changed his life. Draco became his reason to want to be a Pathfinder. Draco fixed his eyesight. Draco gave him hope.

He spelled the glasses to stay perching on the table, unmoving and apart of the shrine. Turning towards the Lagoon he spots the tents set up on the other side. Each step leading to a new destiny Harry follows the trail towards the Pathfinders.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

He stares quietly from his seat upon a crate listening to the terrified little breaths from the woman across the room. Her frame shakes horribly, crying and forcing herself not to make a sound. She didn't want to upset him. To upset _that _side of him. A frown slips across his features. Standing, Lucius stumbles to her side, looking down on Narcissa's form sitting on the cold floor. Easing himself down he throws an arm over her, letting her know they were alone. Blissfully alone for the time being.

Narcissa started slightly, turning to look into his eyes. No sign of possession. No sign of their desperate Lord taking control and making Lucius into a monster. A shiver sweeps over the both of them. Narcissa keeps her sobs almost non-existent. Frightened and so full of loss for the son they aren't even able to search for.

The Ministry looked for them. Froze their accounts. Took all their property. Hunt them like dogs.

Lucius had snapped weeks ago, falling in and out of consciousness as the Dark Lord possessed his body making him do horrible things. They had gone to friends, only for them to shrink away from Lucius. Lucius would become enraged, bringing the monster out of him, hurting or killing everyone. Narcissa should have run away. But she loved him still, and worst of all…

Clutching her stomach Narcissa gave a meek cry. Lucius brings her closer apologizing over and over. How could he let Voldemort do such vile things? And to his wife no less? Now she is pregnant and it takes everything Lucius has not to put his wife out of her misery. But those thoughts are foreign and strange. Those are thoughts that belong to _him_.

Lucius peers up. For the moment he is in control of himself. No blackouts or visions he cannot stop. Lucius looks around the tiny cellar they had snuck into. It belonged to some muggle's adjoining basement. It is a dry place out of the storm raging outside, mirroring his heart. Howling and screaming, trying to tear free of his body and mind. He grinds his teeth together. Where ever Draco is, he's gone now. And if the boy is still alive he is better farthest away from him. Away from Voldemort. Lucius knows what he has to do. He needs to get Narcissa somewhere safe and leave her, before the Dark Lord finally takes over his mind for good. The days are drawing closer. More and more he's losing time.

"There is one place." He whispers.

Narcissa's lost eyes turn to him. "Lucius…"

He squeezes her. "A place for you to stay."

She nods and they leave the cellar to face the storm together.

(Two months breeze by)

**~ * point of view change * ~**

Draco's eyes snap open.

For the first time in half a year he is fully conscious. Instead of the hazy dream that keeps him tired and drossy, Draco is wide awake with his senses overloading. At first it is too much.

He can see all the tiny details of the world around him, down to the odd swirling light that slips through the lake-reeds and air alike. He smells a million different things, each giving him an impression of its taste and image in his mind. His heart is pounding in his ears, a clear marching beat that makes him cover both holes with his hands. The sound becomes muffled and his eyes fall down to the ground, watching as a troupe of ants go by. A surprising realization dawns upon him. He removes his hands and watches in fascination as the pounding noise is in fact the tiny ants moving along in their orderly line. His eyes follow one ant in particular, passing its brothers and sisters it marches along under leaves and over the ground. Away and away, but Draco is staring quiet closely, when he blinks he finds himself sitting where he was and the one ant clear on the other side of the pond! _What sort of magick is this?!_

Standing in awe Draco moves slowly around the grove. Unhindered from his wound that is now fully healed he studies the garden.

Everything is so vastly interesting and hard not to notice. His eyes find a mass of glitter bugs dancing over the body of water. No sooner had his sight fallen upon them that his hearing also intensified opening all the channels to and from his mind. Draco recoils from the bugs in utter shock and falls to his raw bum. He blinks madly and looks up again pushing himself onto his knees. The bugs continue to dance and Draco listens with a face filled with confusion as tiny voices rise and sing with joy. They are truly singing and dancing!

"Lost kit is!"

"Yes sis, kit lost in mind."

The two familiar voices snap Draco back into himself. With wide eyes he looks up to see the fiend maidens just outside the grove. They both sat on a low limb, their long hair acting like tails to swoosh by their feet. The blonde and redhead peer at him openly, not ashamed of nudity.

Draco, on the other hand, is far less pleased being naked in their presence. He shrinks back remembering that they were the ones who put him in this situation. "It's you two again!" He glares at their fox faces knowing now from stories and lore what they are. He should have run from them the minute he saw the sisters in the trees months ago! Then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Oh! Awake now."

"Mm awake an' ready to play!"

"Come play!"

"Yes, yes lil' kit."

" Sis's, she 'n me wishin' play with you!"

"Bug off!" The boy growls, the two remained where they are confused. _Ha! Look at their stupid faces looking hurt! _"Why the hell would I want to _play_ with you? You've tricked me! You've taken me away from my family and put me here!"

The two look at one another.

"Family, kit says."

The redheaded one peeks down. "Dumb family 'twas!"

"Yes dumb!" Yells the blonde female.

"Leavin' kit alone."

"In open."

"For all to see."

"For all to _eat!_"

The Foxae jump to the ground, doing well to stay out of the grove, but walking the forest line to the boy's other side. Their hair swept back over their rears and swished about annoyingly as they cast ginning faces at Draco. "Did a favor sis's did."

"Yes, didn't eat kit!"

"Didn't leave kit."

"Gave to five-tails."

"Now happy! Happy five-tails."

"Ask sis's to be kit's watchers."

"To play 'n keep kit safe!" Curling a hand towards Draco the redhead slashes the air.

Draco falls back into the soft body of the five tailed fox-lady. He looks up in fear, but those deep moonlit eyes ease him from panic as she lifts him to his haunches. The blonde boy gulps glancing between the foxfolk.

What was he still doing here? He should be running! Finding his family! Finding his fa- … his mo-… Draco frowns and starts to panic again. He couldn't remember! He couldn't remember their faces! It hasn't been that long, he should be able to remember!

Terrified he turns into the warm scent of the fox-lady and stuffs his face into the crook of her shoulder. The calm returns, this is a safe place, this is family? He shudders. _I've been bewitched!_ His past is slipping away. The memory of his strict father and distant mother slowly disappearing from his mind. How could he betray them?! They are blood! "Noooooo…"

Distressed the boy grips those loose arms that cradle him. He can feel it now, his scent and magickal signature had broken away from his family and latched onto the Foxae. He had severed his link between maternal parents searching for someone to protect him, the fox creature had came to him and Draco let himself become bewitched. The sickening understanding became clear, he is no longer a Malfoy.

Letting out a sob the blonde boy curses himself and his fate.

Glass-like fingernails stroke through lengthening locks. "Shhhh. Good. Everything good."

The boy only shakes his head in anger and pulls away to stare at that smooth face. "You've tricked me! You made me believe I'm your child!" He tries to roll away but the creature holds onto his small arms.

"You. Mine." Her eyebrows cross in hurt sadness.

"I'm not your child! Your child died!" Draco shouts in retaliation.

As if struck she let him go.

He blinks surprised and looks at the three watching him with their alien eyes. Draco notices how he too is crouched as they are, as if their tendencies are already training him to become one of them. Frowning Draco slowly stands to his full height. He's a wizard! A Malfoy! Jaw clenching he looks at the creatures. The strange bond tying them together thins as if it's being pulled tight. He runs.

Turning Draco flees from the Foxae, dashing into the forest and not caring where he goes. He has to get away! From everything!

Inside the Forbidden Forest the scenery changes immediately. Darkness clings around him, his newly defined senses are wide open. He can now _feel _how menacing the forest truly is. Each shadow a threat, each figure in the mist a danger. Now he can hear the leaves laughing, see the eyes following him. Maddening! Everything is maddening!

A howl echoes off from the right and Draco cringes away, sprinting towards the left. His chest burns and limbs tingle, but not as badly as before. He should be cold and tired. Instead he can feel the heat from other creatures and is able to move away from them… he can push his body harder, insisting that it needs to keep going. Soon though, even with these new limits Draco clamors into a tree and slumps down to catch his breath.

In and out.

Shallow and deep.

He turns and finds that he is able to trace his own movements through the woods by the faint swirl of discoloration in the dim light. This isn't how animals track each other. This is something different. Like magick? What the hell is this?

Whatever thoughts linger are suddenly broken by the bizarre pressure of another creature being close by.

The smell of rotten wood reaches his nose and Draco snaps his neck up to see a log. At first glance the log appears to be floating, but shifting his gaze he can clearly see the many stick-legs supporting it. Then two black beady eyes. An alarm goes off in his head and Draco takes a step back. The horizontal log takes a step forward. A horrifying feeling trembles down his spine, Draco moves slowly behind the less frightening tree while moving backwards on his hands and feet trying not to make any noise. _A Stick Man! A real one! Alive and moving!_

The sound of brushing leaves. A branch snaps.

Draco's heart is racing as he takes shallow breaths threw his nose. Painfully slow he continues his retreat, moving slightly to the right so he might catch a glimpse of the Stick Man from opposite side of the tree. One step… two… three. He freezes, eyes widening. It's gone.

Suddenly he feels exposed and glances up chocking out a cry at the sight of the Stick Man climbing upside down in the trees. Picking its way through the hanging branches towards him. His shout alerted the predator and the log drops down to him.

Instantly Draco rolls away, barely escaping a branch that whips over him. Back on his haunches Draco ducks again from another assault, but all those horrid legs were bound to get through his defenses. A burning sensation erupts across his side, pitching him over in a heap as the pain exploded. He is hit again and again. The backs of his legs, his back, his spine, his neck, and head. Curling in on himself Draco curses. A momentary pause and his eyes widen seeing the Stick Man positioning itself above him. The underbelly splits open and the smell of rotten wood and meat becomes stronger as rows and rows of needle teeth lower to meet him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The keening scream rips from his mouth carrying long and far.

A branch whips out, lashing across his chest and face. The cut slices open his skin sending out a spray of blood. It hits the Stick Man, and it gave a deep groan in sick pleasure. Its teeth began salivating, the endless darkness of its insides begging to be filled with flesh.

A white flash came speeding through the forest and launched itself against the side of the Stick Man. The two dark creatures tumble to the ground.

Draco, one second staring up at his doom, blinks away another second as the tops of canopy trees meet his vision. The sound of peeling bark and hissing draws his attention to the side. He scrambles to his feet watching as the fox-lady and Stick Man battle it out. He can believe the Foxae following him, but defending him? Then he remembered, she had also saved him from the Heglinn. As if she truly cares…

The five tailed demon keeps low to the ground on her fox legs and human hands. Her tails rear up behind her like a scorpion's tail. The Stick Man lashes out and a tail matches it, sending the branch ricocheting away from her. Draco takes in the form of the creature woman. Her lips are peeled back showing her sharp teeth, but even past the feral look she still seems beautiful and delicate. Her white hair floats about her, pale body encased with the soft fur from her legs, up her sides and over her breasts. For all the inhumane qualities she still fought to protect her young.

Draco swallows, moving to hide under a set of bushes, ignoring the slight scratches and burning cuts. If he were to run the Stick Man will give chase. Maybe if he didn't interfere they will kill each other? Gnawing on his bottom lip Draco silently hopes for the mothering fox to win.

The Stick Man rushes the Foxae.

She jumps aside and he hits her as she falls away.

The scrape only angers the demon fox and she pounces in, slashing off another large chunk of wood. Thick sticky life-blood slops onto the ground. A hollow scream.

A branch whirls around and stabs through her upper arm. The Foxae lets out a pained shriek and retreats, hissing and snarling.

Unrelenting the log rushes again and the other rears back letting out a howl. The wave of invisible magick slams into the Stick Man smashing it into another tree. It struggles back on stick legs and awkwardly jumps up into the tree, swinging and hurling itself down on top of the Foxae.

In fear Draco whimpers as the five-tailed fox-lady is tossed aside with a ghastly crunch. It happened so fast!

In victory the log wavers on its legs, a strange chortling noise coming from it as it advances like a spider towards the wounded creature.

Draco lets out a shout breaking away from the bushes to swipe his hand before him, acting for all the world as if he is a wizard again waving his wand. Then he thought for a split second; _I don't have a wand!_ But shockingly, a faint light sizzles at his fingertips. The magick crackling the air causes the Stick Man to turn at him with new interest.

Another unsettling sound issues from the log as it comes bounding to him.

Panicking Draco collects himself. Looking from his sparkling nails to the lumbering Stick Man he draws in both fear and anger. The blonde sucks in a breath and thrusts his arm at the offending creature. Up on three stick legs, five more make ready to stab the boys' body when Draco lets an incoherent snarl pass lips and hooks his fingers to his palms. The pale light sparks and a bolt shoots out striking into the Stick Man's body.

Instantly the creature is on the ground, withering in agony as the pale light erupts in hungry flames eating away its physical form. Its legs twist, slapping the ground in contorted thumps while slashing at the purple fire. This went on as the Stick Man tears itself to pieces and the energy ate it until it lied there twitching and becoming still.

Afraid to move Draco looks on. Until there isn't much left of the creature besides burning remnants. Huffing in a deep breath he shivers and searches the ground. Without hesitation he slinks forward onto his knees next to the wounded form of the Foxae. A pained sound croaks out from Draco's throat as he reaches forward. Is she dead? Is he alone? He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be near someone, to be loved. Tears prickle at his eyes and he shut them tightly holding back the flood. Why is he so stupid? The grove had been safe and he had ran blindly into the damned forest again! He hated himself!

A hand closes around his and Draco sucks in as the fox-lady sits up. Her deep eyes bear into him and her strong arms pull him closer kissing and petting. She hums in delight as he clings to her. No matter the danger she had come to his rescue. This demon… whatever her nature she loves him, and in a world with so much expectation and revulsion Draco finds himself wanting to hide away with her in the grove forever.

And they went back. She, moving gracefully on her fox legs and human hands. And him, crouching low, trying to mimic her moves every now and then. They pick their way silently through the Forbidden Forest. Now within hands reach of the other, Draco is free to look about knowing himself in safe company. The Foxae is already healed, her magickal body weaving skin and bones back together. Strong and confident she lets Draco explore a bit making sure he keeps to the path. Finally they reach the garden again and the boy can feel the familiar presence of the protected haven. He actually smiled at the demon and he felt their own connection solidifying into a bond of trust.

Acceptance blossomed within his chest. This is his mother now. This is his home.

**~ * point of view change * ~**

_Do not move. Do not move one inch…_

Harry hid in the dark stream, body submerged and his nose just above the water. He forces himself to breathe smoothly. Forces his body not to jerk which will send small ripples over the surface. He waits like this under the cover of roots growing out from a hanging tree and over the still waters. Lily pads and reeds hinder anything spotting his hiding place as he keeps both startling green eyes cast outward.

From the right to the left, from above then below, he sweeps his eyes taking in as much information as he can.

Right off the bank is a small fire with food roasting over a ready-made spinning rod. Next to it rests a pair of boots, unlaced and warming from the fires heat.

How Harry wishes for that heat. To let it burn through him and stop his shivering. He wishes for the food as well, but since the large form of a man sits comfortably at the fire there is no way for him to make a move. Of course this is all a part of Harry's training.

He had pushed himself hard over the past two months. Strider started with tracks and sounds. Smells and creatures. How to move, how to act. Harry ate everything up and begged for more. He tried convincing Strider for harder tests and more knowledge. Finally Strider had been so annoyed with Harry's insistence for _more_ that the man had kicked Harry out of his camp and told the boy: _You want harder training? Go out there in the woods by yourself and survive for a week! _

_Is that it?!_ Harry yelled back. The small group of four, including Harry had been spending time on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. During the day he was trained by Strider as the other two searched deeper for the Malfoy child, the nights Harry stayed protecting the camp as the three would go out in full force. So when Strider had tossed him out of their campsite he didn't feel as if the forest was a threat at all.

_You little brat! _Strider snatched the boy's wand and planted a foot in Harry's chest sending him to the ground.

_Give me back my wand!_

_Shut it! Get moving kid! Out there into the forest you go!_

_For a whole week?! _

_Yes! Use all the skills I've been teaching you! Keep yourself alive without your blasted wand and hunt us! Hunt the Pathfinders and prove you're able to join us!"_

With that… three hours from it being a whole week ago Harry had done as Strider said.

The first two days had been relatively easy. Since they weren't that deep in the forest he wasn't in constant danger. He had already learned what roots and grass to chew to keep up his energy levels. He knew what berries to eat and which leaves to sip dew from. Harry had already learned how to track and cover his on tracks, even how to change his scents and blend in with everything around him.

The third day became harder though. He wasn't as strong as before. The little of what food he found dwindling. He learned shortly that the Pathfinders were doing everything they could to make his efforts harder. They moved quickly through the woods losing him over and over, he found them almost on pure chance, as they would set up new camps. The men would then hunt him back, finding his stashes of food and stealing them, even going so far as to forage everything they could to keep him hungry!

The fourth day had been worse. Harry lost track of them all together. He had slept too long from exhaustion and they simply vanished. He didn't even know which direction to go. Wracking his brain, Harry went back through the basics and followed a river hoping that the men had stayed close to the water source.

On the fifth day Harry had wished he remembered the other bit of information about staying close to water. All creatures thirsted for water, so it was no surprise that in Harry's foolish attempt at finding the Pathfinders he indeed fell upon a small pack of Elle Folk. Tiny naked people; the men-kind had long hair and beards to their feet, their women counterparts had braided hair and danced about. Upon his intrusion, he frightened them and when he had stupidly stared at one of the females hollowed backs she let out a shriek of rage. What a blundering fool he was! Gawking at a female Elle's back was the worst offense he could have made! Harry had sprinted off with the Elle chasing him. Fear stabbed into his lungs. The Elle folk were incredibly fast and if they caught him, Harry would be torn to shreds by powerful teeth. Unable to rest or eat Harry spent the rest of the day running and hiding trying to shake the little devils off his trail.

He was completely miserable the sixth day. Sore, tired and hungry. Harry found an empty den to hide inside, he snatched two eggs from a nest and broke into an old log finding slugs. He needed the protein and as gross as it was Harry found he had tasted worse cooking from the Dursley's.

The seventh day Harry's luck turned golden as he found one of the Pathfinders moving through the underbrush. Being far smaller and quieter Harry followed the individual and tracked him for miles into the night. Now here he is, trembling in the water watching Strider take a sip of firewhiskey from his flagon.

Harry chews on his inner cheek watching and waiting.

The man lets out a sigh and caps his flagon, setting it by his pack. Running his fingers through his cropped hair Strider reaches over his head in a stretch and stands. Cracking his neck from side to side he moves off to the trees barefoot to relieve himself.

From the shadows Harry moves forward. Carefully he slides out of the water as the sound of piss splashes across the leaves of a soiled bush. Sneaking forward in nothing but his pants rolled up to his knees, Harry leans in keeping low to the ground. His fingers slip into the smallest pocket of the travel pack. Both green eyes watch the older Pathfinder sway on his feet.

He tries for the next pocket… The man lets out a grunt.

The larger pocket now. Sweat breaks out over Harry's form as he begins to rush. The stream of piss ends and the man shakes himself.

_Shit!_ Harry pulls back and quickly hides behind the largest bush. Now sooner than he hid his form, Strider came lumbering back. The man plopped down on the log and shifts the fire. _Damn it! I won't find my wand like this!_ Both hands clenching Harry turns away and sits back against a tree. Drawing himself close he fights the shivers trying to stay strong. He had to get his wand back. He had to prove to Strider that he can be a Pathfinder!

Shivering in the darkness Harry sat there hating his weaknesses and willing himself to remain calm. He is cold and hungry, but those things can wait. Protection came first. He needs his wand.

Time passes as Harry keeps himself alert. He listens to the crackle of fire. Smells the wonderful scent of food. Watches the glimmer of Striders veils glistening against the deep blackness. That had been a bit pleasing for Harry. He had been close enough to Strider when the man had cast his veils that Harry knew where and how to sneak through them. Under the water he had kept hidden and pushed through the curtain of heavily draped spells to get in and watch. He is proud indeed at his sneakiness, but if he can't find his wand anytime soon then it would all be for nothing!

"Kid."

Harry jerks and looks up with wide eyes at the man standing over him.

Strider's keen green eyes stare down into the shocked larger ones. He leans against the tree and nods at his pupil. Harry is in better shape than he would have hoped for; alive after a full week with no serious wounds or signs of clear starvation. The boy had only lost them for the better part of two days and was still able to find them again. _Maybe if the kid gets more patience he'll become a great Pathfinder?_ He smirks at the brat. "Come join me by the fire."

* * *

**^o.o^ End of chapter.**

**creatures:**

Stick Man- a giant walking stick with many legs, two eyes spaced across its log form and an underbelly mouth. Is a master at blending in with its surroundings. Has a tendincy to stab its prey then lie upon it, devouring its victims with its slow rotating teeth which move inward its endless stomach. Considered as a magickal creature.

Elle Folk- tiny people who live in their Ellenmounds. The men protect their women and treasures as the women seduce men. They love to dance and enjoy the fairy type of play, but if you peer into the backs of the Elle women you will see a hollow and most horrid secret that immediatly infuriates the Elle. You will do well to seek your peace before death.


End file.
